To be Forgotten
by C-chanGamingFreakX3
Summary: After believing to be dead, all the Smashers from Melee began to forget Roy.But after Brawl had started, everyone began to meet Pit while Nightmares haunted the Veterans from Melee about Roy.Roy himself was now living in Zeyphr town with no memory.


To be forgotten ch 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and they belong to their rightful owners Ninetndo, Natsume, Konami(For later chapters), Capcom(For later chapters), and Sega.

As light shone through the dim windows of a room and as it shone onto a blue hair boy's hair. As the blue haired boy mumbled a few curses under his breath he slowly sat up. His blue eyes seemed to be in a bit of a daze as he closed the curtains and walked back to his bed and made his double bed. Soon after letting out a few yawns he quickly got out of the his night garment(Which consisted of just a blue night shirt with blue pj pants) and walked to the bathroom. Something seemed to be on his mind but the blue haired male couldn't put his finger on what it was. Maybe he forgotten to do something? As he took a warm shower to ease his mind a voice ringed through his mind. The voice sounded so familiar...But he couldn't place a name or face on the one who owned that voice. He was never one to forget someone...So why couldn't he remember? As he got out of the shower and put on a black t-shirt with a white pair of jeans he kept trying to place a name to the owner of that voice...As he brushed his teeth he couldn't help but get angry at himself for not remembering. As he walked out of his room a blond male with pointy ears and who was dressed in green waited outside. "Hey Marth!" The blond chimed as the blue haired boy sighed.

"Hello Link..." Marth said silently as he wore a saddened look on his face. The blond seemed bothered at how his friend looked so down in spirits.

"Marth? What's up? Why's the famous prince in such down spirits?" Link asked placing a comforting hand on the bluenette's shoulder. Marth let out one more small sigh before looking up at his blond friend.

"I keep feeling like...I forgot someone...I can hear their voice..in my mind...But I just can't place a name or face to them..." Marth replied as he friend, Link looked highly bothered and shocked about it. "Link? What's wrong?"

"Marth...I've been having the same problem...Along with a few others...None of the new smashers like Ike or Pit seem to be having this problem though..." Link admitted nervously. "We sometimes hear a voice...But we can't remember who owns it...Mewtwo also has been having strange visions...That's why I came here...To see if you're having the same problem...But it seems you are having the same problem...Also recently...Zelda and Peach keep saying that when they look at Pit they see someone else but they keep forgetting what that person looks like...It's weird...It seems all the veteran smashers seem to be having the same problem...Or at least all the verteran smashers from Melee."

"Do you think it could've been a Smasher? If so why did they leave? Did you tell Master Hand about this?" A million questions were escaping the blue haired prince's mouth. "Have you even checked the Smash files? And if they were a Smasher why can't anyone remember them?"

"Marth! Calm down! We went to Master Hand and he tried to look through the files...Tons of files seemed to be stolen of burned to bits...We don't know who did it though...Also...Ever calenders from last year have been burned or stolen...It's weird isn't it? Even Master Hand can't remember any Smasher that left or went missing!" Link said as he looked out the hallway window. The hallway was a small area, only enough for a small group of people to pass through but that didn't matter now...The blue haired prince and the blond boy now had something on their minds. 'Was this real? Or an illusion?' Both quickly headed down the hall to the dining room which was full of discussion. Everyone seemed to be asking each other the same questions Marth had asked Link only moments ago.

"There is no way that this is an illusion...I think...We really have forgotten someone...But the reason why...I'm afraid to know..." Marth whispered to Link.

A young redhead of now 16 sat up in the single bed in a small hotel room as he rubbed his blue colored eyes. The room was very neat and had a small sign both outside and inside the room right next to the dorr that read "Zephyr Town Hotel room No. 15". The redhead sighed a bit as he slipped out of bed. He wore only a blue pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. A small knock came upon the door to the small hotel room.

"Good Mourning Roy! Are you decent?" A feminine voice called from the other side. "Also do you don't forget you're helping David and Kaede on their farm! So rise and shine!" The redhead grunted before changing into a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm decent! You can come in!" The redhead said as a blond female walked in. She wore a pink maid dress with a red bow on her head and some red articles of clothing attached to the pink maid dress. "Hey Daisy."

"Well well! Roy you got ready at a record time!" Daisy chimed clapping her hands. "Good job! Now you need to get going! Here's some breakfast!" Daisy quickly gave Roy some white bread(Made from Rice Flour if anyone needs to know. A easy Harvest Moon dish) and a small cup of Mint Tea(Another easy to make dish that uses mint and tea leaves). "Now eat up~ Dirk worked hard to make this! Sort of..." Roy quickly eat the bread and the tea vanished I less then a minute.

"Okay I'm leaving!" Roy said as he ran out the room holding a small rucksack. Daisy held her duster and began the long and lecherous ordeal of dusting Roy's hotel room. His room was as dusty as an attic. Roy was quickly down the hall and then out the doors of the hotel, heading to the the popular Zephyr Farm.

End of Chapter 1. (Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the next Chapter~)


End file.
